Black Wings: Wings of Flight
"Aishazi... They have escaped and regrouped in front of Darkness in Egypt." Samad stated, his blue-eyed expression all but calm. Aishazi Kasra nodded, "As I knew it would come to pass. Darkness shall continue to fight on, and they shall as well. Samad, you are to interfere the moment Darkness releases his strongest attack. If we go into the fray too soon, we can change the future in another way. Allow them to toil their way through." "As you wish, Ms. Kasra." Samad stated, staring down at a portal which revealed the fight going on down below. The duo had easily escaped Darkness' realm, using the power of Samad's light to get away. They both awaited for them to appear and try to fight Darkness. It would be a tough battle, but Aishazi knew if everything was done correctly, Light would prevail. It had all come to this final battle, that of Darkness and the now absorbed Ateo, and Philip, Corvus, and Makoto, though the boy could provide little help being as weak as he was seen. "Ah, how I remember this much like Thyria..." Darkness chuckled, "I invaded the planet because that in itself was tough to do, I didn't leave little trinkets behind to be made and sacrifice many... I just jumped in... The good times... But this was much more rewarding..." Darkness looked at Corvus who slowly walked up beside Philip, "He's strong... My cousin is powerful..." "Indeed Corvus, why else was I chosen to be one of the Gatherers of Knowledge... Aishazi Kasra knows much more than the both of us, if you can fully contemplate what I mean." 'Darkness smirked, laughing slightly in victory, '"Now Philip... Move out of the way, so I may easily crush Wadjet, breaking Ateo's spirit and destroying anything left of him." Philip formed his armored form and responded, "You really think after telling me that that I'll comply to your demand? It seems you're not as smart as you say you are." "You are just as foolish to assume that form before me... I've been paying a decent amount of attention to you..." Darkness chuckled, "I suggest you wait until my reign is over..." Philip responded, "I might be able to live that long, but I don't feel like waiting for a couple centuries if not thousands of years is really a worth while investment." He began to reform his arms into blades. Corvus turned to Philip, "We've got to get him distracted..." Corvus turned into a Raven, taking flight. "Corvus... Leave this planet..." 'Darkness roared, shockwaves shooting from his mouth. Philip secretly grew a second body from his hidden machines who tried to creep away to get behind darkness as the original held his ground with Wadjet. Philip then threw his right arm out towards the Secret, growing twenty individual forearms, all clenched into fists, aimmed directly for where Darkness' face would be. The Draconic Secret took the hit, but received no damage, merely laughing. '"Nothing you do will harm me, mortals." 'Darkness breathed fire at Philip, then flapped his powerful wings to send Corvus flying backward due to the powerful winds. Makoto was seen in the far back, barely able to stand, and unable to do anything, "Please... B-be safe..." He muttered sadly, watching Wadjet's body get sent flying back, slamming into a large rock. Philip-1 just barely survived, regnerating from his foot. 'Damn it! That nearly killed me. Just barely been avoiding that today...well I know what I have to do...or at least try to do.' Philip-2 was looking for some higher ground, at least within jumping distance of the draconic Secret. '"You mortals make me laugh. Here... A gift..." 'Darkness entended a hand, white ectoplasm formed finally taking into the shape of Ateo. The thief jumped down onto the ground, holding a spectral scythe in hand. He seemed empy, hollow in his emotions as he slowly walked to Corvus, who was getting up from the damage of the powerful wing gusts of earlier. Philip-1 sprinted towards Ateo, attempting to tackle him away from Corvus, increasing his size to try to increase his chances of doing so. The spirit of Ateo turned to looks at Philip before leaping out of the way, as he did so, his spectral scythe cut at Philip. The thief then landed nearby, turning to look at Corvus who came to kick him, but the thief once more showed amazing grace, jumping and flipping in the air and getting away from the attack. Philip-1 stopped running when he felt his torso fall off his legs. "Aw damnit." He muttered as his legs formed a new torso before assmiliating him. Philip stretched his neck and said, "Let's try this again." He reformed his axe arm and sprinted at Ateo, swinging his arm decisivley as he did so. The spirit of Ateo was still in midair, upside-down, he looked to see Philip running his way, "K-kill me..." Ateo stated, but his spiritual body moved of its own accord, plunging the scythe into the ground and jumping out of the way once more. Corvus though suddenly appeared, kicking him back into Philip's attack. Philip-1 whispered, "I'm sorry." as he aimed to repeat his previous kill, a blade for his arm, a chop towards his neck, and formed a third arm to be a sword to stab his heart. All three attacks landed, in the background, Darkness could be heard laughing. '"Ha ha ha!! Weakness!!" 'Darkness exclaimed, '"Veo Tuor Shull." Ateo's spirit form pieced itself back together, and within moments, Ateo was attacking Philip with his scythe. Philip-1 couldn't help but give a sigh of relief that Ateo wasn't killed, but ironically felt guilty about the same thing. Philip quickly regenerated from the damage and tried to snatch the scythe from Ateo's hand. Philip-2 was hiding, trying to find some place tall so he can attempt an attack on Darkness. Ateo jumped back, straight into Corvus, who then turned the spirit to face him. Looking Corvus in the eyes, the ghostly Ateo was subjected to an illusion. The scythe faded. Unable to actually fight against such a power, the spirit became seemingly solid, becoming the thief once more. Ateo was for the moment, unconscious. Wadjet was suddenly sent back into Ateo's body, as if it knew that was where to go. "He's back... For now..." Corvus stated, he looked to Philip, "We must be careful." Philip-1 nodded, whispering, "Corvus, think you give me a lift? Not me me, the other me over there." He secretly gestured to where Philip-2 was hiding, Corvus nodded and turned into a Raven once more for flight. "You think I am ignorant, boy?" 'Darkness roared, outraged, lightning shot down, electrocuting Corvus in his Raven form. Corvus fell, slamming into the sand and returning to his normal form, he appeared to be unconscious after this. '"The last defense... But not much of one to begin with is you, boy... Philip, give in... There is nothing for this planet that is left... but Darkness!!" 'The dragon roared, laughing moments after, turning into a creepy sound that reverberated around the Earth. Philip could only glare at the dragon. "No. There's still light. In the hearts of the innocent... in science itself, and the cores of religions and philosophies. The modern science of chemistry arose from alchemy, which seaked to turn base metal into gold. But for most it was a metaphor, fot turning a sinful, ugly, "leaden" man into something beautiful, pure, and shining, like gold. Jesus Chirst, Buddha, and Confucius all taught how to be better men and women, putting trivial lusts aside, try to seek self-improvment and the Golden Rule, do unto others what you want done unto you. And the Abrahamics say to heal the sick, clothe the naked, bury the dead and visit the imprisoned. Yes. I know mankind has twisted their words but the wisdom and benevolence still exists and they would be disgusted by what those people have done. But they'll think it'll be worth it to see those who at least try to live the way they taught. "And the scientists? Don't get me started. They have enlightened people, taught others in order to improve their sight of the Universe. Yes, again I admit that science is also capable of being leathal, with the nuclear bomb, dynamite...and me. One of the men behind the nuclear bomb was horrified with what he helped create and then worked on preventing it from being used again. TNT? It's creator made it help miners and again was horrified that is was used as a weapon. His work after that was penance. As for me...I was built as a weapon. Now I'm trying to be a hero. And if my friends are to be believed...I'm doing good. And don't get me started on my friends..." Darkness allowed Philip his little speech, somewhat getting annoyed by the raving and ranting, '"You mean the friends who never came to your aid? Todd, perhaps?" Darkness chuckled. Ateo opened his eyes, slowly standing up, although majorly injured, he looked to Philip, then to Darkness, then to Corvus and finally Makoto, "Ugh... Ph-Philip... I have a way..." Ateo ground out, hating his weakness and the pain he was going through. Philip first directed his attention towards Darkness, "Know Todd he's either another dimension away or somewhere in this dimension but unable to communicate." Philip-2 crept up to Ateo and asked, "What is it Ateo? A way of what?" '"I have blocked out communications anyways... There is no getting into or out of this planet..." '''Darkness stated. Ateo stared at Philip, "He's invincible because of me... Because I can't let go... I know this... B-but... There is a slight chance it might work... His own powers can be his undoing, returning him to his cloaked form... To hurt him..." Philiip-1 responded, "It wouldn't surprise me if Todd ''is ''here and he's fighting seven personifications of darkness." Philip-2 asked Ateo, "How do we return him to his cloaked form?" "Send his own attacks, if he uses one, back at him..." Ateo quietly said. '"Ateo!! Silence!!" 'Darkness roared, breathing black flames at Philip in order to finish him off. Philip-1 and -2 sprinted back together and reformed a singular form. 'Well, I can try this!' Philip, despite knowing that fire doesn't work like this, turned his arm into a swatter and tried to send the attack back at Darkness. The attack never made it, Darkness removed it from the air, controlling much of his power on a whim, '''I shall end you here. PREPARE TO DIE MORTALS!!" '''Darkness opened his mouth, releasing a white flame forth, which shot straight at Philip and Ateo. From above, Aishazi looked to Samad, "Go now, your moment has come..." Samad nodded, becoming a beam of light and shot down from the sky, getting in the path of the attack that was only a mere few yards from Philip and Ateo, "Philip, Corvus may be down but always be assured that you shall win this fight." The attack backfired, though the pressure of the attack was too great, the energy itself forcing Ateo, Philip, Corvus, and even Makoto who stood far away to practically fall to their knees, if they were not already down on them. Philip struggled to get back on his feet, wondering out loud, "What the hell was that?" He did eventually stand up and looked for the others before even bothering to look to see what was of Darkness. Chapter I Darkness floated down, in his cloaked form, having his attack backfire on him wasn't as planned, "I didn't think Samad had grown that powerful... annoying spirit..." He stood before Philip, then looked to Corvus who was walking over, Ateo seemed too weak to even continue, "So lucky, were you Philip, Samad came to help you, no doubt at the urging of Aishazi..." Makoto was suddenly walking past everyone else, "H-how dare you... T-that was s-so... Rude... you-" Makoto got blasted back by and orb of darkness, straight into Ateo. "Silence, child..." Darkness stared at Corvus and Philip, "You are both really lucky..." "What the hell! He's just a kid!" "A child can be manipulated into doing evil things... Terrible things..." Darkness stated, "Isn't that right, Ateo?" Ateo, who had saved Makoto from slamming into something, stood up, carefully placing the unconscious Makoto on the ground. He looked to Darkness then to Corvus and Philip, then just looked downward in defeat. "Hee-Hee... Yes... Indeed, even a child can be hurt." Darkness giggled. Philip then responded, "Makoto has done nothing! Enough of your lies!" "I speak of Ateo... I do not lie... Who erased a good amount of Egyptian history at my whim, they know nothing of when Ateo lived because he destroyed it all. Yes... A thirteen year old used the power I gave him and ended Egypt, for a short time, and that was wiped from the history of the world." Darkness giggled, "Stupid people, humans know nothing. Ateo, come here, you are still mine..." Ateo slightly shook his head, not looking at anyone, fell to his knees, bowing to everyone present. "Cute..." Darkness stated. Philip responded, "Why do you continue to blame him for your evils? He was under your control, preforming your agendas! He was controlled by you! How can you blame him when he was brain washed by you..." Darkness laughed, "Ha!! How foolish... The Ateo tha committed those acts was only given my powers at the time, I had no influence over him then... He many, slaughtered so many... An endless bloodbath... When I released him in this time, I'll admit, I influenced some decisions... But not all..." Ateo was heard weeping, quietly repeating the word 'sorry', over and over, Corvus stated at the Egyptian, then back to Darkness, "We're removing you from the planet." "Ah... How can you plan to do that? When I have all the power?" Darkness questioned, vanishing and reappearing in many spots at once, then appeared in front of them, using Dark energy to blast them back, Corvus jumped, kicking Darkness to Philip. Philip formed a battering ram out of both arms, and try to send them into Darkness' gut, Darkness took that hit, looking as if this was easy. He fell over to the front of the two, "Ah, not strong enough..." Darkness vanished once more, reappearing next to Corvus and exploding into Dark energy just as quickly, knocking him far back, slamming into Ateo once more. "Cousin... Try harder... Make this more fun..." Darkness vanished once more, appearing beside Philip and about to explode again. Philip formed claws and attempted to stab Darkness in his chest, while secretly sending nanomachines into the ground again while saying, "I refuse to die." Darkness exploded then, his magic far more powerful than Ateo's. Corvus came right after the explosion, knocking Darkness back, "Hah ha ha!! Cousin!! Make this fun like Thyria!!" Darkness once more exploded on Corvus, but Corvus managed to set a Purgatory Flame on him, setting the Secret of Darkness on fire. Corvus flew, falling to the ground once more, he was set aflame with dark energy. Darkness started to rid his body of the flames, getting irritated. The explosion removed a majority of Philip's form, leaving only his legs behind. 'Oh this is just a test of regeneration today isn't it?' His body quickly regenerated. When he saw Corvus on fire, he created a "board" to hit Darkness with as he ran over to Corvus. Corvus appeared to be unconscious once more, Darkness being sure to keep him out. Darkness had otherwise avoided Philip's attack. "Don't bother saving him..." Darkness stated, "There is no-" "AAGH!!" Ateo screeched, running at Darkness like a maniac and distracting the Secret for the moment so Philip could rid Corvus of the flames. Philip put away the board, turned it into an enormous cup and approched Corvus. scooping up a large quantity of sand before dumping it on him. A seriously large explosion occured then, blowing a good amount of the sand away, Ateo slammed straight into Philip. Philip contorted in a way to cushion the blow for Ateo's collision, before gently dropping him and reforming his axe arms. "I've had enough of this... Mortals..." Darkness turned blood red, "I shall end your pathetic lives here and now... Watch this explosion, and feel no other alike... For it shall smite you..." Darkness started to become more red by the second, "Know that all nearby shall be destroyed." Philip then said, "So basically you're going to throw a suicidal temper tantrum...I thought you were suppose to be a god?" He secretly sent millions of nanomachines into the Earth, in an attempt to survive the blast. "And besides, we have survived everything so far. What makes you think that we won't survive this?" "Ah... It's but a gift..." Darkness stated, "For I have completed my job..." Ateo was swift, having left and grabbed Makoto, he dragged the boy to Philip, then held up his arms, some strange force field of energy was created then. Darkness at that second exploded, the explosion being seen outside the bubble of energy, which began to crack, and fully broke once the explosion vanished. Darkness floated there, just staring at the group, "How amusing..." He looked up to see the clouds were parting, revealing the sun, "Seems I have completed my work... I'll no doubt be watching you mortals..." Darkness giggled, fading from existence moments after. Philip then asked a serious question, "What the hell just happened?!" Ateo sighed, "Darkness left your planet." "Not only that, but he left on a whim..." Aishazi suddenly appeared from nowhere, Samad right behind her, "There was nothing to worry of, since Darkness was doing his job. That is why I knew you'd win the fight." Philip then asked Aishazi, "Job? What do you mean job?" "The Seven Secrets each own a job to themselves, they must perform the duties without question..." Aishazi stated, "Darkness must use his power to expand that very essence in other beings... He must make the Universe grow to hate, while his counterpart Light must do the opposite. Even if a Secret hates their job, they must do it. No matter the cost." "He has to?" Philip repeated, now wondering about the Secrets. He then sighed and asked, "What has become of the world now ma'am?" "It shall recover in due time, it won't take long. Darkness did what he needed to do, that is why he left... I know we shall meet once more in the future..." Aishazi turned around, Samad followed her. Corvus slowly got up, dazed, but awake, he looked to see Aishazi, who turned again, "Corvus, you must head home soon... Be careful... Take Makoto back to his home as well, if you please..." With that, both Aishazi and Samad suddenly faded, as if they both were ghosts. "Hm... Her foresight is great." Corvus muttered, looking to Makoto, who was still unsconscious. Ateo sighed, "I guess it's over?" "For now." Philip stated, still wondering on the state of the world. Was it in ruins? Was it littered with corpses. Are there monsters about? 'I'm going to find out soon enough I suppose.' Corvus took out some golden staff, "Seya's Staff, I can get us to his home quickly." Corvus raised his arm, activating the staff and sending them all to a small suburb, in front of the house where Makoto lived. "I shall be leaving soon." Corvus emotionlessly stated. The buildings of the city nearby seemed intact, but there were fires that were around, but all were slowly being put out. "Philip... Um... About earlier... The... I'm sorry, I truly am... I... Don't know... what to say about what I did." Ateo said, quietly. Philip responded, "Darkness controlled you and has been for 4000 years. I no longer blame you...at least not one-hundred percent anyway. More like two percent." Chapter II "I guess... That's fine..." Ateo was silent as Corvus came out of the house. "He's asleep... Hopefully he'll have forgotten... I must be leaving as well." Corvus stated, "Todd has chosen a good friend, that I'm sure..." Corvus stated. Philip nodded. "Todd has a good head on his shoulders...how he made a rival out of you confuses me though." Philip responded. He looked at Ateo. He took out his cell phone and opened a webpage. "Look at the screen. This is a Kemetic reconstruction group. Not a modern cult, they're legitiment. Maybe you can find some solace with them." "No..." Ateo immediately answered, "I don't need to be around anyone who I'm not familiar with..." He folded his arms, "I just can't..." Corvus nodded, "You'd be surprised the way things go, Philip." Corvus stated, "Can you promise me Makoto will be safe?" Philip nodded, "Probablity is in his favor now that Darkness is gone. But just remember he's still human and probabilities aren't garunteed. Again though with Darkness gone he is currently no longer threatened." He then turned to Ateo, "I know you say you don't know them Ateo but you didn't know your old friends before did you? I can't push you to anything Ateo, but you would already have a connection with them, a spiritual one. Meet people, find someone you love. Make yourself a new life. At least try my friend." Corvus nodded, "If he comes across you... Tell him I was unable to make it. And that I was impressed with his mental prowess... He'll enjoy that. It is the least I can give to him, for his amnesty he gave me." "I don't want that... I can't have that... I don't deserve it... Not yet..." Ateo seemed to inch himself away, seemingly to think of things on his own mind, quietly keeping to himself. "I must be going though, there is a danger ahead I must be careful of..." Corvus stated, "We might cross paths again, one day..." Corvus turned into a Raven, flying up into the sky until he suddenly vanished. Philip faced Ateo asking, "You gonna be OK Ateo?" The thief had turned around by this point, "What are friends exactly? What does someone mean to another if they are friends? I do not know what this term means because I never had the chance to figure that out." He turned his head slightly to look at Philip, his eyes gleaming maliciously, a grin plastered upon his scarred face, "I'm sure the world now has more riches than it did in my time, no?" "Depends on what you mean by riches but I suppose so." "You see, that is what makes me far different from people of your time..." Ateo stated, turning back to Philip, "The way you dress... The way society had changed..." He folded his arms, "Darkness is leaving me alone now, and I'm not prepared for what this planet has to offer..." "What are you saying?" asked Philip, curious at what the thief was getting at. "What I'm saying is that perhaps I am better at the older ways... The ways that I am used to..." Ateo held out a necklace with a golden ankh tied to it, "You're much smarter than that. I'm sure you know what I mean." Ateo gave a devious smirk, his purple eyes glistening, "You'll understand one day, perhaps." Philip grabbed the ahnk gently. "Maybe...but then again you ''did damage the modern understanding of Egyptian history," he smirked, "So maybe not. But will you at least take what I said about the Kemetics in mind will you?" Philip honestly felt sympathetic towards Ateo. He know that one day he'll be alone as he outlives his friends and allies. "I might, but I cannot even go to them just yet; even if I wanted to." He let go of the ankh, allow Philip to have it, "There are some like us, you know... Those that cannot die... Four-thousand years has done no service to me... I must become at peace with myself before I learn of your world." Philip nodded, "Yeah. I know the feeling about longevity. Take care of yourself Ateo." "Keep the ankh... I don't need it." Wadjet formed behind Ateo, the snake stared at Philip before turning to Ateo, "I believe that we'll be meeting each other sooner than you think..." Ateo eyes glinted before he jumped up, landing atop the snake's head, "Much sooner..." Philip stored the ahnk in his form saying, "I guess I'll see you then." "Know that you've let the Thief King live in this era... That is one thing I will never let up... It is a part of me, thievery is in my blood." Wadjet hissed before flapping its large wings and taking flight over a forest nearby and vanishing soon after, from the distance, Ateo's laughter could be heard before that too faded. Philip said to the man that was now long gone. "Good luck Ateo. I hope you find what you're looking for." Philip walked away and started to look for a means to get back home. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Book III Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories